


Calming Breaths

by Kyedian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD nightmares, stormpilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Poe suffers from a resurfacing repressed memory returning in the form of a nightmare, luckily Finn is there to wake him up and comfort him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Calming Breaths

Finn’s eyes opened as he adjusted to being awake. He had been awoken by something but he didn’t know what. He pushed himself into a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes, still adjusting. He yawned and sighed, glancing at the time, it was extremely early. His head snapped up when he heard a loud grunt, his eyes locked onto the silver door leading to Poe’s room. He heard rustling and another grunt. He threw off his blanket and got to his feet, he didn’t bother with clothes just stuck with his boxers. He stopped outside the door and heard heavy breathing. 

“No!” Poe suddenly shouts. “Don’t!” He sounded scared and worried. A cry broke the short silence followed by the shouting. That was enough for Finn, he couldn’t handle hearing Poe scared or upset, not to mention the fact that this worried him a lot. He didn’t know a lot about Poe’s past or what he deals with outside of the fact that he’s hard on himself and struggles with anxiety, self loathing, and self worth issues. He also knows that those things must’ve stemmed from a rough past. 

He made his way over to the bed and leaned on one knee that he has resting on the edge. He reaches over and touches Poe’s shoulder, the pilot jolts awake. He almost got Finn with a right hook but luckily he dodged it. “Oh god, Finn, I’m so sorry,” he says. Tears were falling down his face, his messy curls were damp from all the sweat covering his body. His voice shook when he spoke and he was visibly shaking, Finn could see that despite the room being dark. 

“Don’t be sorry, is everything okay?” he asks, flicking on a lamp. Poe pushed himself into a sitting position, catching his breath for a moment as he stared at his hands. No blood, it was just a nightmare. 

“Yeah, yeah. It was just a nightmare, nothing new,” he replies, running a hand through his mess of curls. His hand then runs down his face and wipes away the tears. He drops his arm to his side and leans his head back. 

This did not sooth any of Finn’s worries. He didn’t like seeing his best friend, not to mention love interest, like this. He didn’t like seeing him cry or hurt, he just wanted to see Poe smile and hear his wonderful laugh or see his sass. He loves Poe, he didn’t want to see him hurting. “Do you need anything?” he asks. 

“Uh, some water and a towel would be nice,” he answers, avoiding contact as he processed everything he saw. Finn left to get the two things and Poe barely noticed. A repressed memory returned to him. This was the third time this has happened but is the first time it has when they were both in their rooms sleeping. The first time happened in his ship when he took a nap in it after a long flight and the second was when he was out in the forest on a walk and decided to rest but ended up falling asleep and woke up from a nightmare. This one was bad, it was when he was still a spice runner. He and his best friend were on a run when they ran into some bad people. They were taken and tortured, really for no reason. Then his best friend was killed, in front of him. 

Poe brought his knees to his chest. His nightmare didn’t get to that part but he remembered it now. Tears started falling again, his breathing picking up as he gripped his knees. “Poe, hey, what’s going on?” Finn asks, putting the glass down and resting a knee on the edge again, his hand resting on the pilot’s shoulder. 

“Nothing, I’m fine. Water?” he asks, quickly wiping his face as he tries to regain control of his breathing. Calmness washed over him the second he made eye contact with Finn. His presence helped a lot. He took the glass he was handed and downed half of it before setting it down. He takes the towel next and wipes his face and parts of his torso that were sweaty. He tosses the towel and looks to Finn. He looked worried, his eyes were scanning the pilot searching for signs of anything. “I’m fine, Finn.” 

“Is there anything else you need?” he asks, his eyes meeting the others. 

“No, thank you though,” he replies, a weak smile appearing on his face. Finn stood up and sighed softly, he could see all the pain and sorrow in his eyes, he knew he wasn’t okay and he wanted to help but also didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. He headed towards the door. Immediately Poe felt the fear well up in him again, Finn was his safe space. He always has been. “Finn.” The man stopped in the doorway connecting their rooms. He looks over his shoulder. 

“Yes, Poe?” 

“Can you stay?” 

“Of course.” He back peddles a bit and closes the door before fully turning and walking back towards the bed. He turns off the lamp as Poe shifts to make room for Finn. He climbs into bed as Poe turns on his side, his back to the other. His breathing was picking up again but this was different, his heart was also racing. His breath hitched when arms slipped around his waist and a chest pressed against his back. He smiled softly and placed his hands over Finn’s, taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers. Finn’s forehead was leaned up against the skin between the pilot’s shoulder blades and with each breath it sent shivers through Poe. 

“Goodnight, Finn,” he mumbles softly, a loving smile on his face. 

“Goodnight, Poe,” he replies just as quietly. With that Finn drifted to sleep and Poe was lulled to sleep by the gentle breathing of his companion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first oneshot of the space boys. I'll probably write more soon, we'll see. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
